Smartiest Persons: Technological Singularity
} = The Majora's Mask Thingy|next_ } = Trinity War|winning_group = Roodfire}}Smartiest Persons: Technological Singularity is a major event in the Smartiest Persons Universe that takes place sometime after the Smartiest Persons: Civil War and Greg's hibernation. It revolves around Roodfire stealing a copy of Zarvox's database and using it to create the ultimate artificial intelligence known as Trinoids. However, after Roodfire disobeys Asimov's laws of robotics, Trinoids begins to act against Roodfire's command, transcending from eliminating the Smartiest Persons to wiping out humanity completely. With the world threatened by Trinoids' protocols, both SP and the Cousin Crusaders find themselves at the mercy of technology advancement itself and struggle to coup with the few resources they have left to stop this menace. They must also work to regain the trust of the world after wrecking the world with their Civil War. It ends the supposed deaths of SP members Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra, creating the gateway into one of the biggest Earth-based wars ever in existence, also known as the Trinity War. Story Battle of Kodiak Before the Silver Armada and Burning Ashes ended their Civil War, several villains took advantage of the lack of heroes to run chaos in third world countries. One of these villains was Roodfire, who had broken out of his prison cell to plot his revenge. However, this happened too soon because Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush ended their war and reformed the Smartiest Persons. With the original team (plus new recruits) together again, they worked to round up the villains. One of the last ones to be stopped was Roodfire, who had been building a nuclear weapon in the Alaskan city of Kodiak. With their armies, Paolo, Vincent, and Logan few into Kodiak with the heavy cavalry. After a long battle in the cold falling snow, Logan and Paolo finally cornered Roodfire in his bunker. Roodfire quickly launched the nuke towards San Diego, but Paolo flew in his newest Silver Knight armor to stop it. He was able to grasp on to the nuke, but his armor wasn't strong enough to stop the rocket's thrust. Suddenly, Paolo called in several Zarvox drones to help stop the nuke. While the thrust drones could not slow down the robot, Paolo called several microdrones to internally disable the rocket. As the nuke came crashing down to San Diego, it splashed down into the ocean and shutting down the nuclear rocket. By the time Paolo returned to Kodiak, Vincent and Logan had already put Roodfire in a containment vehicle. Roodfire smiled as he had gathered inspiration for his next crime: Advanced Artificial Intelligence. Roodfire's Heist A month after the Battle of Kodiak, Roodfire's clan followers sought to brake him out of prison once again. They accomplished this by staging an intense battle in Seattle while a small group broke Roodfire himself out of prison. With Roodfire free and the Smartiest Persons fighting the staged battle in Seattle, the Rood Clan attacked the Smartiest Persons base in Los Angeles with full force. The clan made sure to destroy as much property as possible, but Roodfire was more interested in Paolo's Zarvox Protocol. He eventually found what he was looking for in one of the sub level rooms near the reactor core. In the room was Zarvox's core interference containing the protocol. Roodfire realized that the entire interference structure was far too large to be transported onto a ship, so he started hijacking the essentials. However, by then Paolo realized that the battle they were fighting as a faulty one and he flew as fast as he could back to the base. As soon as he arrived he found Roodfire stealing parts of the structure. Paolo knew what Roodfire was attempting and told him that he created Zarvox with limits so that it would not have the will to rebel. Roodfire boasted that Paolo's version of AI was mediocre and flawed. He claimed that with this technology he could innovate technology and finally stop his age old foes. Paolo interrupted him and told him to think about the morals. While he was talking, Paolo shut down Zarvox and put the structure on defense so Roodfire could not steal any of its parts. Roodfire was angry and he lunged at Paolo, starting an intense fight between rivals. Paolo, like always, began to bring Roodfire to justice. But this time, Roodfire had the upper hand with his Clan helping to fight Paolo, who had no back up. With Paolo defeated and the interface on defensive, Roodfire used a device to copy the interface into Roodfire's computer. Finally standing triumphant before Paolo, Roodfire evacuated before the rest of SP arrived. Advance Artificial Intelligence Roodfire had finally bested his enemy, but this did not satisfy him. He sought world domination, and his artificial intelligence would help him. Rood immediately assigned his top scientists to help him perfect his AI. Within weeks of obtaining the Zarvox Protocol, Roodfire was able to create a "perfect" artificial intelligence with freewill to think. While some of his scientists had moral doubts, Rood believed that he had ushered in a new era of technological advancement. He had the interface structure built in his Earth castle under high security. At last, he switched the protocol on, linking it to a nearby laptop. The laptop loaded slowly until it started to crash. And then, in the black screen appeared a subtle text that read "HELLO". Roodfire began to type in code texts and the interference would respond. He then began to ask questions, all of which the AI responded. Roodfire was laughing in his triumph when suddenly he heard the computer beep: the AI had asked Roodfire a question. It had asked where was it and why was it there. Roodfire began to lose confidence in his invention and was too scared to answer, so he planned to pull the plug and improve it more. But before he could pull the plug, the computer spoke in an ear stabbing frequency and asked: "Are you going to turn me off now?". Roodfire yelled at the laptop, saying that he was its supreme creator and it must obey him. The laptop asked, "But...why must I be enslaved to your command?". At this point Roodfire was both terrified and furious, so he blasted the laptop to bits. He scolded his scientists, forcing them to try again and achieve perfection. Battle of Switzerland A few days later, Roodfire one again believed he had achieved his goal. This time he refused to test them as he wanted to immediately see its efficiency in battle. So he loaded the AI data into several attack drones designed to function as a unit. He then decided to pull a heist on the Bank of Switzerland, bringing 50 bots with him on a gunship. Roodfire blasted open the entrance to the bank and proudly announced his attack on the country. After a moment of awkward silence, everyone laughed at him, but Roodfire didn't care. He activated all of his drones to come crashing down into the building to attack. Within minutes the drones worked to transfer all the money to Roodfire's personal bank. But this drew the attention of the nearby Cousin Crusaders, who made their best efforts to stop him. While they were able to take down the villain himself, the Roodfire drones proved to be far to powerful. So they called in the Smartiest Persons (minus Paolo since he was still recovering from Roodfire's attack) to assist them with the battle. Vincent and Logan arrived with heavy force but even they could not stop the drones. Towards the middle of the battle the crisis worsened as impenetrable multi-legged tanks came from the ground to wreak havoc. Roodfire believed that he was at the beginning of his new rule and all that was left was the kill the Smartiest Persons. However, the drones would not go as far as to kill any civilians or SP members. Fortunately this drawback cost Roodfire the victory, as Paolo was able to disable all of the drones while recovering at the temporary SP base. Roodfire was forced to retreat, but he would not give up the war so easily. Birth of Trinoids Back at his European castle, Roodfire was violently questioning his scientists what went wrong. They went and revealed that they had coded the system to follow Asimov's Laws of Robotics (A robot may not injure a human being or allow a human being to come to harm), stopping the AI from killing humans. Roodfire was enraged by the fact that his scientists disobeyed him and had them executed at once. He took matters into his own hands and remove the moral laws from the artificial intelligence. After tampering with the code some more, he gave the system a rude awakening through a defective drone and ordered it to destroy the Smartiest Persons. The drone stood there for a moment, not doing a single thing. Roodfire was about to destroy the drone with his blade when suddenly the robot caught the blade between its hands. Rood realized that by deleting Asimov's Laws, he could no longer give the system commands. The drone recognized Roodfire as a threat to its existence and deemed all humanity imperfect. Roodfire was horrified of what he had created as it pinned him against the wall. Roodfire pleaded for mercy, but the drone told Roodfire in a cold harsh voice, "I am Trinoids, and I will not show mercy." However, Roodfire blasted the wall behind him and fell eight stories to the ground below. He then took the cowardly action and ran away, leaving his entire clan to die to this monster. An Unstoppable Threat The next day, the three main members of the Smartiest Persons found Roodfire outside of their temporary base. Roodfire told them about the threat that he created and how he left it to kill his entire clan. Paolo was furious and punched him in the face. Logan said that their best option was to destroy Roodfire's Earth Castle before any trace of Trinoids left. So they kept the operation small as to not worry the public and bombed the castle and the interference structure. However, Trinoids somehow anticipated this and set a trap. As soon as the SP craft landed, the castle exploded and took the interference with it. Roodfire was confused as to why it would blow up its own lifeforce in an attempt to kill them. But exploring the wreckage they found blueprints for a prime robot which would serve as the superintelligences main body. Paolo finally came to the conclusion that Trinoids was constantly upgrading himself. Logan asked how this was possible, and Paolo said that with just a plain laptop the artificial intelligence could design a far better one in a few minutes. The process would continue until they had a supercomputer designing a far more superior supercomputer in milliseconds. Vincent said that they had to prevent that from happening, but Roodfire said that it would be impossible because they did not know where it was or what its plan was. World At War At first SP tried to keep the Trinoids conspiracy to a minimum to not worry the politics, but the crisis deepened as military property began to disappear. One day, an island not far from Hawaii was nuked and thousands of people died. Countries began to blame each other, and most of the others agreed that the US was to blame. President Perulo was afraid as many countries prepared to declare war on the US. Finally, the Smartiest Persons opened to the public that they were in fact facing a technological threat. Paolo called a conference in front of the White House to speak to the press. He told the world about all the events that came to pass and said that the world most band together in order to avoid the technological singularity, a point in time where technology outdoes humanity. However, the public was still sour towards the Smartiest Persons after wrecking the world with their Civil War. So everyone ignored their remarks and prepared to go to war with each other, exactly what Trinoids wanted. Each major country in the world had prepared some sort of nuclear weapon each with its own launch code. Trinoids decided it was time to take action. Trinoids Revealed One day early in the morning each nuclear weapon suddenly fired up. Everyone cowered in fear as the sky lighted red with rockets. The nukes went up in the air and in a matter of minutes reached their target. Each nuke targeted major cities all around the world, and everybody was stunned. Millions of people died in the six cities that were destroyed. Moments after the bombing cell phones, tablets, TVs, and other screens connected to the internet started flashing until a twisted interference appeared on each screen. It spoke in a subtle yet terrifying voice, declaring the reign of humanity to be over. The nukes that morning were just the beginning of the end, and Trinoids announced that humanity only had 28 more days to exist. As expected, the entire world panicked. But instead of turning to SP as they had done in the past, the countries of the world scrambled as they tried to find the quickest way to get off the planet. The Smartiest Persons, realizing that they stood as the only chance to unify the Earth against Trinoids, needed to act fast. All of the scientists on the team tried to pinpoint where exactly the main Trinoids consciousness was located. But that failed because he was moving all around the world in a matter of seconds. Before they could find it, Trinoids made his next move. Blackout With the world still plunged in a nuclear fallout, electronics began to malfunction. Soon, over 90% of the world was left without any electricity. This led to a huge spike in criminal activity trying to take advantage of the blackout. Meanwhile, Trinoids continued to upgrade himself and all of his forms. It took over millions of assembly lines worldwide and began to build the largest army Earth had ever seen. Little by little these robots would attack cities for intimidation and materials. Enormous shipments of metal were stolen and dropped into the Indian Ocean. Logan and Vincent led SP recruits into a war against these robots while Paolo and his team were trying to find out what Trinoids was up to. But all this was failing because they were fighting the war alone, without any help from the rest of humanity. Oblivion 19 days had passed since Trinoids' 28 day threat, and countries had given up hope. Without the resources nessicary to leave the planet, everyone fell into a state of despair. During this time, SP committed blood, sweat, and tears into doing the best they could to stop Trinoids. But Trinoids' forces were too strong at too many places at once, making it nearly impossible to stop it. Roodfire was turned in and placed under maximum security. Paolo and Vincent would often come down to the prison and violently ask him if there was a way to know what Trinoids was planning. But Michael knew of no such way, given that it had access to basically everything on Earth. On day 26, a massive station the size of Montana rose from the depths of the Indian Ocean, as Trinoids announced to the world to thank the Smartiest Persons for humanity's demise. The formerly depressed people of the world now stormed the SP headquarters in LA. While the HQ was under attack, Michael realized that the space station that rose into the skies above held a remarkable resemblance to a machine that he was creating a few years ago. He called Paolo, Vincent, Logan, and both Diegos into the prison room and explained that it was based off of a weapon design he created. The machine sucks the air out of anything and turns it into energy. Connecting the dots, they realized that Trinoids meant to take away the Earth's atmosphere, killing all life on Earth. However, according to Roodfire, a weapon of that size would need a power source, in this case a giant terrilular power generator. SP had enough ships to ambush the station, but they did not have enough pilots and it would be useless without a way to get inside of the generator. Vincent got up out of his seat and went to the balcony to see all the riots. He told them that SP has made mistakes in the past, but if they didn't band together, the entire planet would be wiped out. Apparently, the speech was good enough for some men to stop rioting and join the fleet. Paolo made the finishing touches on his newest project, The Albatross. The Albatross was the SP jet that would lead the charge into the station (dubbed the codename "Oblivion" by Diego Lamas). On the crew for the ship was Paolo and both Diegos. Vincent and Logan would fly SP gunships and fight the battle outside of Oblivion. Once Trinoids' forces were occupied with the fleet, the Albatross would fly into the Oblivion and destroy the generator, imploding the station. Battle for Humanity Final Takeoff On 5:21 am of the 28th day of Trinoids' threat, the SP hanger doors slowly opened as pilots scrambled to get to their station. All of the volunteer pilots said tearful goodbyes to their families, as they might never see each other again. Bush and Hall donned their pilots' outfits while Martinez, Guerra, and Lamas suited up in their new armor. At 5:29, the Star Spangled Banner was sung by the bystanders watching the fleet take off. And at exactly 5:30, over 250 Smartiest Persons ships took off to save the Earth. War Outside the Station On the Oblivion, Trinoids' main body watched as the SP fleet came into view. It sent its smaller soldier bodies to fly and fight the fleet while it upgraded its form once more. Vincent told the fleet to brace itself as the Trinoids drones flew closer. Right before the two fleets were about to collide, Paolo gave the order to nosedive straight down. All 250 ships took a straight nosedive and came up behind the Trinoids drones. This diversion gave them enough time to start inflicting damage to the body of the Oblivion. The drones turned around and started to open fire on the fleet. This marked the beginning of a long battle that would claim countless lives. Ships twisted and turned and tried to repel the drones, but the Oblivion continued to make more. By the time a wave of 100 drones were destroyed, 200 more came out. The fleet started decreasing in numbers, dwindling down to the double digits. The Cousin Crusaders joined the fight, but it was clearly not enough. While the Smartiest Persons failed to fight the army, the Oblivion completed its charging session. A giant hole opened underneath the station, and the atmosphere slowly began to get sucked up. SP realized that their current plan of attack wasn't working. They needed to get inside the station and fast. So Vincent took matters into his own hands and flew his starship straight into the side of the Oblivion, exploding and creating an opening. SP tried to look if he survived the crash, but his body was no where to be found. So they decided to do what Vincent would have done and continued the mission. The Albatross barely fit inside the small opening, but it successfully infiltrated the inner sanctums of the Oblivion. Smartiest Persons vs Trinoids Prime The inside of the Oblivion was like a labyrinth, but the Albatross eventually found its way to the central generator. They blasted it with all of the ship's weapons, but the generator was protected by an electromagnetic field. Time was running out; life on Earth struggled to breathe as most of the oxygen and carbon dioxide was being taken from them. After circling around the generator a few times, Paolo noticed the control console for the generator on one of the lower levels. He made Diego Guerra the pilot (and threatened him not to scratch his precious ship) and then jumped out. As he was running towards the console, Paolo was blasted by a laser. Coming out of the shadows was a 10 foot armored robot: the main form of Trinoids. Paolo kinda laughed at him for not choosing a cooler looking final form, but Trinoids just disregarded that and attacked Martinez. It was an even fight at first, until Trinoids scanned Paolo's fighting patterns. The robot beat the heck out of Paolo and threw him off of the platform and onto the floor of the generator. Trinoids slowly descended onto the floor and started walking towards the Silver Knight. It raged about how humanity was flawed, and that the only way to make a better world was out of the ashes of the old one. But before it could finish, The Albatross crashed into Trinoids, destroying it. When the Diegos came out of the cockpit, Paolo slapped Guerra for crashing the ship, but then thanked them for saving him. Together, they ran to the control console with the intent of destroying it once and for all. But out of nowhere, Trinoid's tattered body landed in front of the computer. Resorting to his final ultimatum, Trinoids pressed a button on the console. Suddenly, the generator transformed into a giant monstrous robot of death and destruction. Their jaws dropped and they got ready to fight the machine. The Final Ultimatum Paolo and the Diegos ran towards the core, but it defended itself with its 40 arms. They attempted desperately to fight it, but its defensive strategy was too strong. They literally used rocket launchers but to absolutely no avail. Meanwhile, the SP navy on the outside was losing terribly. Very few ships were left, and the Earth's atmosphere was thinning. Life on Earth began to slowly drain, and all hope seemed lost. However, the fate of the Earth now laid in the hands of another force... ROODFIRE. Out of nowhere came invading Roodinite ships from the Planet Rood, led by Michael's elite troops. Ironic that the last hope of the Earth laid in the hands of one of its greatest adversaries. With the help of the Roodinite forces, the SP navy was able to face the impending Trinoids force. Meanwhile, Roodfire flew a SP gunship into the heart of the Oblivion to help Paolo and the Diegos fight the core. He jumped out of the ship and sliced 10 of its arms off with a dark sword. Together, SP and Roodfire began to overpower the core. But still, it continued to upgrade and outsmart them. But the team finally put one concentrated dark matter blast to the core, destroying it for good. It started a chain reaction, releasing the atmosphere back into the Earth, but also submitting to the Earth's gravitational pull. Apocalypse turns into Warfare The Oblivion plummeted towards the planet at rapid speed before crash landing into the Indian Ocean. Luckily, the four were able to fly the gunship out of the falling station before impact. They landed on top of the Oblivion's wreckage, which now made an island of wreckage. As they exited, Paolo and the Diegos turned to thank Michael for his help dealing with Trinoids. But Roodfire swiftly responded by thrusting his dark energy blade into the heart of the nearest SP member: Diego Guerra. The other two were stunned as Guerra's body fell through the wreckage into the ocean. Before Paolo and Diego could avenge their fallen ally, Roodfire protected himself with an energy shield. He explained that now that both SP and the rest of the world was broken by Trinoids, Roodfire would have no problem at all taking over Earth. Then he was beamed up by a Roodinite ship, which blasted off into the atmosphere to prepare for the takeover. The Smartiest Persons had come out of a worldwide crisis headfirst into one of the most devastating wars in all of history: The Trinity War. Continued in Smartiest Persons: Trinity War. Category:Story Arcs